The Very First Hunger Games
by KimberleyluvsTHG
Summary: "As a yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never happen again, it was decreed that on the same day each year the districts must offer up as tributes one courageous young man and woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen to fight in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as the Hunger Games".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.

Chapter 1: The Announcement

I am awoken by the sound of the capitol anthem blaring on the television in the next room. It must be a Capitol announcement. I force my aching bones to drag myself out of bed. I am exhausted. I have been helping my neighbors rebuild District 12 for the last couple of days. It has not been an easy task rebuilding District 12. Being one of the poorer districts, District 12 was more vulnerable during the rebellion that shook the nation of Panem. Hundreds of bombing attacks meant thousands of innocent lives lost, some of those children. Sometimes I still can't believe I live in a world where these sick, twisted things happen.

I walk through to the front room where my family is sitting watching our old television set, looking quite worried. My father and my sister, Laurel sits on our old and tattered sofa, while my mother is perched on the windowsill. I don't even know how we are all related. My mother and I have fair hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin whereas my father and Laurel have dark hair and grey eyes. My mother and I just look so out of place in District 12 but my father and sister fit right in.

"It's not over." Laurel says blankly.

"What isn't?" I ask.

"The war," Laurel says. "Do you really think the Capitol is just going to let us get away with rebelling?"

"What do you mean, let us get away with it?" I say, raising my voice. "The districts were defeated and thirteen was totally obliterated!"

I would have gone on to prove my point but something on the television caught my attention. Many young children sitting at home watching their TVs right now may not recognize or remember our president as he makes very few televised appearances, but I do. Who could forget those venomous snake eyes that could only be President Snow?

President Snow walks over towards a podium, and then pulls something out of his coat. A camera close up reveals it to be a letter with the inscription "The Treaty of Treason" on the front.

The Treaty of Treason? Of course, we the Districts betrayed the Capitol with our rebellion and now we must be punished. The question is punished how? How crueler can the Capitol get? I guess I'll find out soon.

President Snow licks his lips and opens the sealed letter. My body goes tense and I can hardly catch my breath as I wait expectantly for the impending doom that is sure to arise soon. It feels as though there is a cotton ball lodged in my throat refusing to let me speak. President Snow starts to read from The Treaty of Treason:

"There once was a place called North America. But droughts, fires, hurricanes, tornadoes, and encroaching seas took their toll. Brutal wars broke out as people fought for the few remaining resources. The earth was scarred and desolate; the people, terrified and hopeless.  
But out of the ashes rose Panem; a nation made of a great Capitol ringed by 13 districts which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens for many generations.

Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. The shining light of our nation was clouded by war. Terrible war.  
The 13 districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Their revolt left the country in tatters. Motherless children filled the streets. The land torn asunder.

After a long struggle in which many died, there came a hard-won peace. Twelve districts were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. When the traitors were at last suppressed, we swore we would never allow such treason.  
Thus the Treaty of Treason was written and signed, providing us with new laws to live by, laws that would guarantee peace.  
As a yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never happen again, it was decreed that on the same day each year the districts must offer up as tributes one courageous young man and woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen to fight in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as the Hunger Games.

The twenty-four tributes are to be sent to an outdoor arena where they struggle to overcome both man and nature and triumph over the odds.

Each year, the lone victor serves as a reminder of the Capitol's generosity and forgiveness.

This season is a time for repentance and a time for thanks.  
This is how we remember our past.  
This is how we safeguard our future".

I stare at the television for what feels like an eternity. Nobody moves, nobody speaks. This cannot be happening. It has to be a joke. Please let it be a joke. What kind of government would force children to fight to the death, probably for their own entertainment?

Then realization hits me, I'm fifteen therefore I could be one of the tributes fighting to the death in the arena. I could die in the arena. My sister could too.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reaping part 1

I take a walk down to the Hob to get a gift for my sister as it is our birthday today. It is not is not a very happy birthday because it is also the day of the reaping. Every person in the 12 districts of Panem aged between 12 and 18 has had their name entered into those awful reaping glass bowls. It is mandatory to put your name in once a year but you can put your name in more times in exchange for tesserae. Each tessera is worth a year's supply of grain and oil for one person.

There's no love lost between my sister and I so we certainly never got each other gifts before but I want to get Laurel something this year because I don't know how many more birthdays we will have left.

As I walk into the Hob, I spot the one of the only few people in the whole entire world whom I trust wholeheartedly. Luca Edenthaw. We have been best friends since we were little and we were made to work on a project at school together. I was a fairly quiet child at school and had only a few friends and even though Luca didn't have much more friends than me, he always intimidated me. But once we got to talking I found he was actually really friendly and funny. We started playing together at break times and Luca always shared his food with me. He is from the slightly better off (and I use the term lightly) part of District 12 and his father is a butcher so Luca has, to a certain extent has it a little better than I do living in the poorest part of District 12 which is now nicknamed the Seam.

As we got older Luca and I were inseparable at school and I could tell it made other girls jealous. I could see why. Emerald eyes, thick chestnut brown hair, only slightly taller than I am and cheeks hollow, like mine, from hunger.

Luca must've seen me through the crowd as he is making a bee line for the small doorway where I am standing.

"Happy Birthday Willow" Luca says smiling, awaking me from my daydream.

Then he hands me something, a gold pin. The pin is a small bird in flight with a circle around it connected only by the tip of its wing. I don't recognize the bird but it looks a bit like a mockingbird. I wonder how Luca even got this. I'm sure I've seen it before but where?

Suddenly I recognize it; I'm sure Mrs. Edenthaw is the person I've seen wearing it before. Luca has just given me his mother's pin. His dead mother's pin.

"Luca didn't this used to belong to your mother?" I ask.

"Yes" Luca replies, "But she won't be wearing it anymore"

I could tell he was holding back the tears, trying to be strong but he is still dreadfully upset about losing his mother as anyone would be. Luca loved his mother dearly and I don't think he will ever get over her death.

"She's in a better place now" I say to Luca trying to reassure him.

"Hopefully" he replies.

I not sure that Mrs. Edenthaw really is in a better place because even though it would be a nice thought, to have a better life after this one and go to Heaven but somehow I don't see it happening.

When I get home later that day, Laurel greets me with a hug. It's not uncommon for sisters to hug, I guess but Laurel and I just don't hug each other. Is it because today is the reaping and my sister of all people is suddenly feeling sentimental?

"Wow, what do we have here?" Laurel says, eying my pin. "It looks like it came all the way from the Capitol".

I should have hid the pin; I knew Laurel would have had something to say about it. Laurel has something to say about everything and everyone, that's how we have so many arguments but I didn't want to have a row with Laurel today of all days.

So instead of saying what I wanted to say, I say "No, of course it didn't come from the Capitol. Luca gave it to me".

"Wait, how did your boyfriend get a nice pin like that" Laurel asks me.

"Okay, firstly he isn't my boyfriend and secondly it was his mother's…" I start but I'm interrupted by my mother walking in the room, looking as pale as a ghost and saying:

"It's time"

Those two simple words strike terror in me like lighting strikes metal and all I can think is it's going to be me; I am going to be reaped.

The whole walk there my family is silent. I can't believe it! This could be one our last moments together and nobody has anything to say. Anything! As we walk towards the justice building I see cameras everywhere, more peacekeepers than I have ever seen since the dark days and possibly the worst sight of all. Rows and rows of anxious-looking children. I recognize some of them from school some of them I don't but the thought of two of them sent away to die makes me feel sick.

I stand in the line of fifteen years old with my sister Laurel, watching the large television that is situated in the town square. I not sure why but they are showing us the day President Snow announced The Hunger Games. The treaty of treason is constantly shown on Capitol TV but every time I see it, the flood of emotions I felt that awful day when the treaty of treason was announced come rushing back.

When the little clip is finished and the large television goes blank, a bizarre looking women trots onto stage. She is wearing a bright yellow suit and matching high heels. At first I thought she was wearing a pink flamingo hat but then I realize that's her actual hair!

"Hello, Hello District Twelve" she says in her bubbly Capitol accent. "My name is Theta Fairbanks and I will be one lucky boy and girl's escort to the Capitol…"

As we listen to Theta Fairbanks droning on about what honor it is to be here in District 12 when anyone could tell she was lying through her teeth, I hear Laurel snickering beside me and out of the corner of my eye I see Luca smiling reassuringly at me. I try to smile back but I can't conjure up smile not even for Luca.

"…but now," Theta continues in her irritating accent, "It's time to choose our tributes! Now, as the old saying goes, Ladies first"

She makes her hand hover over the large glass bowl on the left dramatically then finally dips her hand in and pull out one slip of paper. I hold my breath and wait for Theta to deliver the two words that would change my life forever.

"Willow Lockheart"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Reaping part 2

For a second I thought I hadn't heard Theta properly. How could it be me? How could I be the one chosen? I had tried to prepare myself for this very moment but how can someone prepare themselves to be chosen for a televised fight to the death? I just stand there shell-shocked for a second until Laurel's loud sobs brought me back to reality.

All the kids in front of me have already turned their heads towards me and are staring at me with pity in their eyes like I am a lamb about to be slaughtered. They all clear a path for me as I make my way towards the stage, feeling like I am in a trance.

As I walk up onto the stage I take in what could be my last few glimpses of District 12. I look out toward the crowd to see everyone that I love breakdown. My mother has crumpled to the ground and my father is trying to comfort her but he seems to honestly not know what to do with himself. Laurel has her face in her hands, still sobbing and Luca is looking as if his whole world has just fallen down around him.

What if I never get to speak to any of them ever again?

"Now onto the boys" Theta says, strutting over to the next glass bowl and pulling out a slip of paper.

I barely register the next two words she says.

"Luca Edenthaw"

Theta says the words bright and bubbly but they hit hard me like the weight of the world crashing down on me. How could this be happening? I thought when I got reaped things couldn't get any worse but I was wrong. Luca will be competing against me in the Hunger games. Will I have to watch him die? Will he watch me die? Will he let me die?

My eyes drift over the crowd, where I see Luca walking up to the stage looking a pale shade of green. I feel the same. He steps up onto the stage, avoiding eye contact with me. All things considered I don't blame him. Once Luca is up on stage and standing next to me, but keeping his distance, Theta says:

"Congratulations to our brave new tributes from District 12. Let's have a round of applause for them"

In the corner of my eye, I see Luca raise three fingers to his lips. At first I have no idea what he is doing, then he points is three fingers out towards the crowd and I realize what he is doing – the three finger salute.

I decide to do the same and the reaction we get from the crowd is astonishing. One by one every person in the crowd raises their left hand and does the District 12 respect sign. A wave of respect washes over me and I'm grateful towards everyone in District 12.

We are allowed a few minutes to bid farewell to our families. How am I supposed to sum up everything I want to say to my family before I inevitably die? I have been pondering over this for quite some time sitting in one of the better rooms of the justice building. I stand up immediately when I see the door opening and the light come flooding in.

My father steps in and brings along the strong scent of coal mixed in with dust and wood. He must have been helping rebuild the houses in District 12 that badly need rebuilt. As for the coal, he's always carried the aroma since he used to work in the mines before his injury.

"I know you can win this. You're stronger than you think you are Willow" my father says with a firm fatherly love that almost drowns out the screaming inside my head.

"No there's so many of them and I…" I start but my father interrupts me.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't truly believe in you. I know you will be the one coming home"

There is a great conviction in his eyes that makes my want to believe him but the truth is I'm not sure I want to come home. I would have to live everyday knowing I am here instead of Luca. I would have to carry grief and guilt around with me all the time - what kind of life would that be?

I suppose that this is the time to say my final farewell to my father but I am supposed to say. I love you? He already knows that. You were a great father to me? Obviously he was a wonderful father to me. I try and say what I feel right now but no words come.

Finally I muster up "You have always been there for us and I am so grateful for that but you really have to keep it together for Laurel and mother's sake. You cannot breakdown no matter what"

"I know. I promise" my father says before pulling me into an embrace.

My mother however was less calm about the situation. As soon as I open the door my mother pulls me into a hug immediately. Her face is wet with tears and I could tell she had been crying again or maybe she never stopped crying.

"Mother please stop crying, everything is going to be fine," I say desperately trying to reassure my mother, "Father was so adamant that I was going to win, it's hard not to believe him"

For a minute It felt as though our roles had been reversed: that I was the parent trying to reassure my daughter. In times of doubt, it was always my mother that was my unyielding ray of hope, my constant light that shone through all my shadows of doubt. Where was the strong, resilient woman I once knew?

"Yes your father's right, you're okay, you are going to be all right" my mother says, grabbing my shoulders.

My mother kisses my forehead before a peacekeeper comes in and tells us that time is up. My mother starts tearing up again as she walks out the door without a final goodbye.

Laurel walks in the room not long after my mother, with a strong determined look on her face.

"Do you believe you can win The Hunger Games" she asks me.

"I can try" I say because I didn't want to just say I thought I had no chance of winning.

"Please try, I couldn't bear to lose you, Willow" Laurel says, looking as if you was about to burst out crying again.

"Really? I thought you didn't like me" I say only half joking.

"Sometimes I don't" Laurel says, while I laugh at her brutal honesty.

"Laurel, I don't think I can kill anybody and I don't think I can watch anyone die, especially not Luca".

"Look just try to win, okay. Here you forgot this" Laurel says handing me Mrs. Edenthaw's pin.

It was only a couple of hours ago that Luca gave me his mother's pin but it feels like an eternity ago.

"Thank you" I whisper

Laurel turns and walks out the door but not before saying

"See you soon".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Arriving at the Capitol

We board the luxury train to the Capitol where we will be pampered and live a life of luxury or so Theta tells us.

When I first step on the train, a delicious aroma fills my nostrils and makes my stomach rumble. Food! Wonderful, glorious, mouth-watering food! I immediately walk over to the table where the food is laid out so neatly just waiting to be eaten.

I hungrily start eating the small chocolate truffles placed at the end of the table. I've saw Capitol citizens eating chocolate truffles on TV plenty of times before but I never got to try the little temptations myself. Well, until now.

"Willow, unless you want to look like a complete savage in front of the entire nation, I suggest you change your attitude immediately" Theta says sharply.

The first thing I feel is anger. Which is a common thing to feel when someone directly insults you but it's not Theta's fault. That's the way all the people form the Capitol are. They have never have to feel the sharp pain of hunger or see their children starve away to nothing. I don't think starvation is even in their vocabulary.

Luca was more discreet about things. As soon as we got on the train, he didn't start shoving Capitol delicacies down his throat. No, he just in the chair by the window and looked pitifully at District 12 speeding further and further away.

I could have done that too but I don't see the point in it really. It just makes you more miserable.

Suddenly the automatic doors open and a very bizarre looking man and women step out wearing matching outfits. Their outfits appear to be a sequenced jacket and glittering pants. The only difference is the man's outfit is green and the women's outfit is pink.

"Hello darlings" the man says, "My name is Indigo and this is my wife Sapphire"

That's right, not only do the Capitol citizens look ridiculous, they also have to have ridiculous names as well. Why are the residents of the Capitol so very irritating?

"We are you're stylists. We're here to make you look fabulous." Sapphire tells us.

"And we will be your mentors" Indigo adds.

"And friends of course" Sapphire says laughing in her high pitched voice.

I know why the Capitol citizens are irritating- they raise their voice at the end of each sentence as if asking a question. I make a mental note to let Luca do most of the talking after I apparently offended Theta by eating a chocolate truffle. Wouldn't want to offend our new friends by acting like a "complete savage".

"What do you mean, you'll be our mentors?" Luca asks.

"We'll give you tips about surviving The Hunger Games, of course" Sapphire answers.

"Okay then, what exactly can we expect to find in the arena?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"Well, I don't know sweetie, it's the very first Hunger Games" Sapphire says all too innocently.

She does know something but she's not letting on.

"Have you got anything that that might actually help us?" Luca asks.

"Oh well, you have got to look your best especially in the tribute interviews…" Indigo trails of unsure of himself but then says "So you can get sponsors!"

"Tribute interviews, sponsors, what…"

"Oh so many questions. Let's leave them all to another night, shall we? Now let's eat and then it's off to bed".

When I wake the next morning, I can hear Luca talking to Indigo in the dinning room. I can't quite make what they are saying but it could be important information about surviving The Hunger Games. I doubt I can actually win but I'm not going down without a fight.

I quickly change into a white flowery dress that I would never wear under any other circumstances but it appears to be the only thing in the wardrobe. I fasten the small gold pin that Luca gave me yesterday to my dress and make my way to the dining hall.

As I walk nearer the dining hall can hear Luca and Indigo conversation become clearer.

"So if we make an impression on the Capitol they'll shower us with gifts?" Luca asks.

"Well yes, sort of" Indigo answers.

"What sort of gifts" I ask.

"Willow, you've finally decided to join us" Theta says with a fake smile.

"Sit, eat breakfast with us" Theta continues, ushering me to a seat.

"As I was saying, gifts can be anything from medication to food to even weapons" Indigo tells us.

"Of course, you can find all those things in the Cornucopia" Sapphire adds.

"The Cornucopia?" Luca asks.

"The Cornucopia is a large golden horn where there will be hundreds of vital items that could help you survive the games. When you are launched into the arena all 24 tributes will be facing the Cornucopia, ready to run straight for the goodies" Sapphire explains.

"I'm probably the fastest out of all the tributes" I say. "I bet I could get there first"

I don't mean to brag but it's the truth.

"And then what? For all we know these kids could be bloodthirsty maniacs ready to kill anyone that stands in the way of their victory" Luca says angrily.

"Luca's right," Indigo says, "You don't know what you could be up against"

"Okay, okay I won't run to the cornucopia" I lie.

"So when will we arrive at the Capitol" I ask impatiently.

"Any minute now" Theta answers. "The pin on your dress is lovely. You should where as your district token in the games"

I catch Luca smiling in the corner of my eye and I say:

"Thanks, Theta. I might"

"Hey look, we're here" Luca says as he walks up to the window.

I follow him and look out the window and stare at the most breathtaking scene I've ever saw.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tributes' Parade

I don't have much time to marvel at the wonders of the Capitol before I'm whisked away to the Remake centre to be scrubbed, plucked and who knows what else.

Apparently, the Capitol looks at us, the people of the Districts, as something along the lines of "filthy creatures" so the Capitol insists that we must look at least half decent before appearing on television again.

Yes, some people in District 12 may be covered in a thick layer of grime but at least we don't all look like complete and utter freaks.

"Last one I promise" Sapphire says as she yanks the last wax strip from my leg.

The stinging sensation on my skin makes me want to scream but I clench my jaw refusing to let myself do so. I bet Luca doesn't have to go through this. Sometimes I really hate being a girl.

After Sapphire hoses me down, she rubs my raw skin with cream-colored lotion. I almost sigh with relief as the lotion soothes my burning skin.

"There, all finished." Sapphire says, adjusting the chair so I now sit upright.

"Now it's time to make you pretty"

I don't really care what the Capitol thinks I look like, but since desirable tributes are more likely to get sponsors, I decide to keep my mouth shut. I know Sapphire is only trying to help me and I never thought of myself as pretty anyway, so I'm not really that insulted. My face must say otherwise because as soon as she made her comment, Sapphire says:

"I wouldn't say you were ugly per se, just a little plain-looking. You just need a little hint of make-up and you'll look absolutely radiant"

It's amazing how the Capitol can be optimistic about practically everything. Even children killing other children. They see it as something of a sporting event, something to be proud of.

Three hours later I'm standing in a long strapless black dress. The dress is covered in hundreds of small crystals and I have matching satin gloves to go with my outfit. I look stylish, regal, elegant and nothing like myself.

I thought the tributes were meant to wear a costume that represents their districts. I can't make the connection between dusty, filthy coal and my beautiful dress other than they are both black.

I guess baggy miner suits wouldn't exactly go well with the Capitol. I wonder what Luca will be wearing.

I don't have to wonder much longer as Luca steps into the room looking as handsome as ever. He is dressed in a smart black suit and his tie is covered in the same little crystals that are on my dress and gloves.

We look like a perfect team.

"Oh, you both look gorgeous" Sapphire says, tying my hair up in a bun.

Being from District 12, Luca and I will be going last so we have to wait for the other tributes to go first.

District 1 goes first, dressed in all gold matching outfits, even their skin has been painted gold. Of course, gold is a luxury no one but the Capitol can afford.

The District 2 female tribute appears to be going for the Greek Goddess look while the District 2 male tribute is dressed as a Greek Emperor. I'm not sure what Ancient Greece has to do with District 2. Perhaps it has to do The Hunger Games as a whole?

District 3 soon follows wearing lit-up identical costumes. That's easy, District 3 specialty is electricity.

District 4 comes after District 3. The female tribute is young Too young – thirteen or so. Still innocent, but I doubt she will have any trouble finding sponsors because she looks absolutely adorable in her mermaid costume. _Mermaid. _Yes I think that's the right word.

Her district partner is dressed as a ship captain, which is almost laughable because he is nowhere near old enough to be ship captain. The District 4 tributes look strikingly alike. I wonder if they are brother and sister.

District 5 tributes are next, dressed as power plant workers. I understand, District 5's main industry is power but the costumes are so comical that I can't help but let out a little laugh.

District 6 tributes seem to be wearing costumes made out of tires from a car. I guess this makes sense, since District 6's industry is transport.

The tributes from District 7 are next, wearing jumpsuits covered in lush, green tree leaves. This is probably because District 7 specializes in lumber.

District 8 then follows wearing brightly coloured catsuits that have a number of different fabrics woven into them .They look as ridiculous as the citizens from the Capitol, which is ironic since it's District 8 that makes the clothes for the Capitol.

District 9 comes next dressed as farmers, I think because District 9's industry is grain.

District 10 looks by far the funniest pair of tributes dressed as cattle. District 10's industry is livestock but dressing the tributes up as cattle seems bit much. Luca and I are in fits of laughter

Not long after District 11 comes out wearing corn stocks, Theta ushers Luca and I out of the dressing room and towards our chariot. Luca has to help me into the chariot because of my stupidly pointy high heels that I'm yet to learn how to walk in properly. Sapphire tried to teach me how to walk in the heels gracefully with little success.

As I try to step into the carriage without falling, I trip over my long dress causing me to fall into Luca.

"S-Sorry" I stammer, using the side of the carriage to pull myself up. I hope he mistakes my embarrassment for pink blusher.

"That's quite alright, Willow" Luca says laughing.

Just a moment later the horses start to pull the chariot forward and the camera focuses on us, The Tributes from District 12.

When the lights hit us, I realize what the crystals were for now. The crystals make us shine brighter than any of the other tributes. The crowd goes wild for us. Their cheers erupt into screaming and they start to throw their flowers and jewelry at us.

We laugh and wave back at the crowd as the chariot descends out of sight from the cameras.

Before the tributes parade, I didn't see myself as a contender in The Hunger Games, I didn't think anyone would really pay attention to me. But now everyone will be talking about the diamonds of the show - the District 12 tributes. We literally outshone the other tributes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meet the tributes

After the tributes parade, some lucky Capitol citizens, who have VIP passes, will have the opportunity to come backstage and meet all of us, the tributes.

Luca and I jump of the chariot to find everyone waiting for us. It's safe to say we have our fair share of fans. Everyone surrounds us wanting us to sign their handbags, jackets and almost everything else! I am grateful towards our wonderful stylists, who clearly have made us very popular with the Capitol.

Some of the other tributes are standing in the corner chatting away to one another, obviously not as popular with the crowd. I suddenly feel a pang of guilt for them. It's not their fault they don't have as brilliant stylists as Luca and I do.

I don't want to bond with any of the tributes. It would be hard enough to kill a stranger never mind someone you knew or even liked. I decide it's best to ignore any of the tributes who try to talk to me.

Almost as soon as I thought it, I feel something tugging at my dress. I turn around and find a little mermaid staring back at me. Her bright emerald eyes remind me so much of Luca's. Her copper-red hair has been braided and has small seashells woven into it.

"I think your dress is very pretty" says the mermaid from District 4.

"Not as pretty as your costume, Little Mermaid" I say, smiling.

So much for ignoring the other tributes.

"My name is Coral" she says, laughing.

"That's a lovely name" I say, as we walk towards the buffet set out for the VIP guests.

"I hate it" Coral says, scrunching her face up.

I try and find the chocolate truffles that I enjoyed so much on the train. No luck. Coral suggests I try the crab cakes, since they're her favorite. They look completely repulsive but I try them anyway. They were just as I expected them to be: Absolutely vile.

"My goodness, Willow. Is that all you do? Eat?" Theta exclaims from behind me.

Does it look like all I do is eat? I hardly ever eat. In fact, I'm lucky if I eat twice a day.

I'm about to say something but Coral answers for me.

"No Ms. Fairbanks. In the districts, we can barely keep ourselves alive. There isn't enough food to go around. All of you in the Capitol don't know how lucky you are. Maybe that's why the Districts despise the Capitol so much. Or maybe it's because the Capitol takes the children of the districts and forces them to kill one another"

I am shocked at Coral's bravery. And quite worried. No matter how much you hate the Capitol, you don't show them that. Although the Capitol may seem ferocious they're really just as fragile as the rest of us when it comes to confrontation. But if they were faced with a feisty young girl, who couldn't hold her tongue, they wouldn't hesitate for a second to have her executed. Even if that girl happened to be only thirteen years of age.

"Oh no need to be melodramatic, dear" Theta says to Coral.

I am filled with a sudden loathing for Theta. Coral wasn't being melodramatic - that's her life. Our lives. All of our lives apart from the precious Capitol. The Capitol. Where they never go hungry, never have to work a day in their lives, where they watch teenagers fight each other to the death and laugh about it. The sick, sadistic, evil Capitol.

I decide to take a walk to clear my head. Me ranting about the Capitol silently inside my head isn't going to do anybody any good.

I pass the golden tributes from District 1, who seem to have their own array of fans.

"Sorry ladies, Cleo is the only girl for me" says the boy from District 1, putting his arm around the female tribute who must be Cleo.

Their fans start squealing when they hear this, clearly delighted about the golden couple.

After signing several autographs, Cleo walks towards me, apparently wanting to meet me.

"Oh why couldn't I have had your stylists" Cleo sighs, "That dress would have looked so much better on me"

"Well I think your costume is wonderful" I lie, "It really made you stand out from the other tributes"

"Are you kidding?" she asks, looking bewildered, "I look ridiculous"

"Well at least you were unforgettable"

"Not as unforgettable as you" Cleo says, enviously, "You'll have all the boys from the Capitol lining up wanting to sponsor you"

I laugh because I don't know how else to respond. I look across the room and see Luca standing talking to the tributes from 5 and 2. They appear to be laughing at something Luca has said. It has always amazed me how Luca can get on well with just about anyone he meets.

"So what's the deal with you and him?" Cleo asks, curiously.

"We've been best friends for years" I explain.

"That's it?" Cleo says with an incredulous look on her face.

"That's it" I repeat, a little irritated.

Luca chooses that moment to walk over and introduce himself.

"Hey again, I see you've made some friends already" Luca says to me.

"You're not the only one round here who's capable of making new friends, Mr. Edenthaw" I say, laughing.

"Clearly" He says as he turns to Cleo "Hello I'm Luca, nice to you"

"I know who you are" Cleo says, giggling "We've only been talking about you for the last half hour"

I see the way Cleo looks at Luca and I don't like it, but I don't know why.

"Oh really because that's exactly what Luca has been doing about you, Willow"

Says the large boy from District 2, coming up from behind us and putting his hand on Luca's shoulder, like they had been best buddies for years.

"Looks like Antonio and I aren't the only couple in the Games," Cleo says, with that flirtatious smile of hers.

Luca looks away, obviously as embarrassed as I am. My face is burning up so much; I fear it might burst in to flames any minute now.

"Oh, you two are so cute. Mason and I were only joking" Cleo says, laughing.

Mason must be the tribute from District 2.

I now know the names of the people who I eventually might have to kill in the arena. Great.

That night, all I can think about are the tributes that I meet today. Coral with her bright emerald eyes and the seashells through her hair. Cleo and Antonio signing autographs for their adoring fans. Mason laughing with Luca. The other tributes meeting each other for the first time but acting like they've known each other all their life.

Today, the tributes were pleasant, nice and friendly to one another. I wonder how long that will last in the arena.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Training Center Part 1

I stand in the middle of the training center listening to the instructor lecturing us about the rules of the training center. We are not allowed to fight with the other tributes until the arena, which I can see disappoints some of the tributes. Some of the other tributes look frightened, some look determined and others just look plain bored.

We are finally allowed to begin our training when the instructor blows her whistle. I start at the ropes course, which looks easy, but in reality it proves to be a challenge.

I move over to something that I think is called the Gauntlet. The Gauntlet appears to be a daunting obstacle course, which consists of ascending platforms. Tributes must jump from platform to platform in the fastest time possible.

After a couple of attempts, I mange to jump across the platforms without falling, which is something of a miracle because I'm just about the clumsiest person you'll ever met.

Just then, the tribute from District 5 flies past me on the Gauntlet.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it soon" a tiny voice calls from the other end of the gauntlet.

It takes me a few seconds to register who the voice came from. I turn around and just as I suspected, the words did, indeed come from Coral. She sits on one the raised platforms, peering down on me with her bright twinkling eyes.

"I'm not sure about that" I say with a laugh.

We both jump off the Gauntlet and head over to the camouflage station.

"You know I really do like you Willow, but we can't be allies" Coral says with sadness in her voice. "It would be too hard to kill you if it were just the two of us left standing…and I would only slow you down"

I always knew Coral was a smart girl for her age and I understand what she is saying.

"I guess you're right, Coral" I finally say after a long silence. "It doesn't stop the other tributes from making alliances"

"I know. Can't they see what's going to happen? There are eventually going to have to kill someone they might grow to love"

_Someone they might grow to love._

I glance over at the plant testing station, where Luca appears to be explaining about the different edible plants to a girl about my age. The girl's curly dark hair dances around her shoulders, as she nods along, listening intently to what Luca is saying. I've started to notice how everyone looks at Luca with such admiration like he is an old wise man with the answers to all of life's great mysteries. Looking over at Luca and that girl, I felt the same strange twinge of jealously I did the day of the tributes parade.

"If you really care about Luca, you'll stay away from him the arena" Coral says.

When she sees my confused face she elaborates:

"If you two are allies, and then say you die, Luca is going to blame himself for the rest of his days because he thinks it's his job to protect you. If Luca dies, then you are one who will carry the guilt and you will never forgive yourself. It's a lose-lose situation. I'm not saying that you won't be devastated when Luca dies but a least you know there's nothing you could have done ."

When Luca dies, not if.

"You really think Luca hasn't got any chance of wining." I ask, I must admit a little angry.

"No, I think Luca has got a big chance of winning. Just as not as big of a chance as you"

The idea of me winning the Hunger Games is so ludicrous that I almost laugh in her face. There were moments when I believed that I had a chance of winning but maybe I was just kidding myself.

Maybe it is all a pipe dream that the Capitol wants us to believe. Perhaps all the chances I thought I had of winning were really just lies I told myself. Lies which were like a web spun from all my desperate hopes and dreams of seeing my family again.

I try to forget about it for the rest of the day, but that night it all comes screaming back to me.

I try to think of something else – anything else but my brain keeps repeating the same thing over and over again like my thoughts are caught on a loop.

_You'll never see Mother, Father or Laurel ever again._

I simply cannot imagine my life without them. It's been a week since I last saw them and I already miss them so much that the mere mention of them, even inside my own head, causes my heart to feel heavy.

Heavy with longing, I suppose. Longing for one of my mother's warm embraces filled with the kind of love only a mother can give. Longing for just one more of my father light-hearted jokes, even though they were so bad, but still made us all laugh.

I even miss being a victim of one of Laurel's childish taunts.

The thought of my family having to watch me die in front of their very eyes on national TV makes me feel physically sick. So much so that I have to get up and walk around and try and clear my head.

_They shouldn't have to watch me die._

I creep out of my room and tip-toe across the sitting room over to the glass door. I pull the floating curtains apart and try the door handle, which should be locked. It isn't.

I pull the door open effortlessly and step out into the cool air. I hop up onto the balcony and swing my legs over the edge.

I sit on the balcony for a while, just thinking and thinking. I have no idea how high up I am. I'm guessing very.

My family doesn't have to watch me die on their television screen. Not if I were to die right here right now.

I lean forward, my hands still grasped on the edge of the balcony as I get ready to launch myself into oblivion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Training Centre Part 2

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Luca roars at me, grabbing my arm, pulling me off the balcony and into the sitting room.

I'm startled not only because I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake but also because I've never heard Luca raise his voice. Ever.

"I wouldn't… I couldn't… I wasn't" I babble.

"You weren't what?" Luca asks, his voice still raised.

"I wasn't thinking clearly." I say, trying to explain my actions.

"No, you weren't thinking clearly. How could you consider taking your own life?" Luca says grabbing my shoulders as if he is trying to shake some sense into me.

"I-I don't want my family to see me be killed in the arena…"

"You think that if you had committed suicide, that would somehow make it easier on your family. And how do you think I would feel? Knowing you had died not even 20 feet away from me when I could have stopped you."

"I'm going to die in the arena anyway…"

"You are not going to die in the arena, Willow" Luca says interrupting me. "This isn't like you. The Willow that I knew would never go down without a fight. Not even if she thought she had little chance of winning. The Willow I knew would never take the easy way out."

He thinks I'm trying to take the easy way out I can feel my face redden with anger. I could slap him, I really could.

"What on earth is going on" Sapphire says, as she and Indigo come out of their room looking bewildered. "Why all the shouting"

"We were… we were arguing over who got the last slice of lemon cake in the fridge" I lie, throwing Luca a pleading look.

He glares back at me, but says nothing.

"In the middle of the night?" Indigo asks, rolling his eyes. "Well back off to bed you two"

Luca and I hurry back to our opposite rooms.

Before I shut my door, I hear Indigo say to his wife with a scoff:

"District kids"

The next day Luca pretends as if nothing happened. Maybe it's easier that way.

I talk a stroll around the training centre and observe the other tributes. Some of them have apparently agreed to an alliance. It made me think of what Coral said to me yesterday.

An alliance between any of the tributes in The Hunger Games can only ever be temporary as there can only be one winner. The tributes that surround me right now are supposed to be my enemies. I'm supposed to hate them, want to kill them or so the Capitol hopes.

I don't hate, they don't feel like enemies and I certainly don't want to kill them. After all, everyone is fighting to go home. Everyone in this room is just as much of a victim of the Capitol as I am.

I shake the thoughts from my head and decide to join Luca at the plant testing station. I feared it might be awkward but the conversation was mostly brief.

"This is called Nightlock." Luca says holding up a handful of purple berries, "Don't eat it, it's poisonous"

"Thanks for the tip, I'll remember that" I say with a small smile.

"But these" Luca continues, holding up red berries, "are edible and quite sweet"

I try one of the berries and indeed they are quite sweet. I savor the sweet tang of the berry juice as I follow Luca towards the next station, where tributes are hurling their weapons at life-sized human targets.

"Hey Willow, have you tried any weapons yet?" Cleo asks striding over towards me.

"Not yet" I say, with a light laugh.

"Here take this" She says, handing me her axe.

The axe is so heavy, I can barely hold it, never mind throw it at somebody. Nevertheless, I do try and fling the heavy weapon at the target, but just as I suspected, the axe misses the target completely, landing barely five feet in front of me.

"Never mind, there are hundreds of other weapons you can try" Cleo says, too chirpily.

She is obviously delighted that I could hardly lift the damn thing so I wouldn't steal her weapon of choice in the arena.

I guess I should be jealous of Cleo. She is prettier, blonder and more popular than I am. Where I fail, she exceeds. But I'm not jealous of her.

In the corner of my eye, I see a group of men, which must be the Gamemakers, perched on a balcony above the Gym. They appear to be having some kind of buffet, with delicious food that I wouldn't even dream of having back home, an array of drinks to choose from, probably alcoholic and they all seem to be having the time of their lives up there.

Meanwhile we are all down here preparing to fight to the death for their entertainment. They make me feel physically sick . I can feel a burning rage seething through my veins threatening to make me do something regrettable.

Like throw Cleo's axe in the Gamemakers direction, but I can' imagine it would land anywhere near them and if it did, it wouldn't help the circumstances. Actually it would probably make things a whole lot worse.

I manage to restrain myself from taking revenge on the Gamemakers by distracting myself. I take a walk around the training centre, trying to spot anyone else I know.

Watching the other tributes prepare to slaughter each other doesn't make me any less angry. It reminds me of why I am here. Why we all are here. As punishment for rebelling against the Capitol, who treated us like their own personal slaves. And they wondered why we revolted. If you ask me it's the Capitol who should be punished.

I wonder how my family is coping with this. I can't remember how many days it was since I last saw them.

Does my father still believe I'll be the one coming home? I believe I'll be coming home too, just not alive. They will let me be buried back in District 12 right? They won't let my lifeless body rot away in whatever hell the arena will surely be? Could the Capitol really be that evil? There's no question about it .Of course they could.


End file.
